


kiss

by kanames_harisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanames_harisen/pseuds/kanames_harisen
Summary: “I can’t deal with them anymore. I’m just– I’m done, okay? I give up.” Sakura throws her hands up, nearly slapping Kakashi with the force of her exasperation. “Team dinners are canceled until further notice.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	kiss

**Author's Note:**

> When I cross-posted this here, I added it to my story, _caffeine and other such nonsense_. But since then, I've decided that I prefer my non-related drabbles to stand on their own
> 
> written for the ask, "If KakaSaku ever tried to set two people up, who do you think are the most likely candidates and why? 💜"

**.oOo.**

“I can’t deal with them anymore. I’m just– I’m done, okay? I give up.” Sakura throws her hands up, nearly slapping Kakashi with the force of her exasperation. “Team dinners are canceled until further notice.”

Kakashi takes her hand and threads their fingers. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“We got thrown out of Ichiraku’s.”

“True.” Kakashi hums in agreement. The pad of his thumb draws circles into her wrist, soft and soothing. “But you and I managed to finish our bowls before that. It’s an improvement over last week.”

“Barely.” Sakura presses closer, letting Kakashi’s larger frame protect her from the chill in the wind. “I just don’t get it. I thought they were over this – all the fighting and rivalry crap. I mean, wasn’t an arm apiece enough?”

In her distraction, she almost walks past her house. But Kakashi’s steady hand steers her safely to her front porch.

“They won the last battle of the war together. You’d think they’d be able to do something as simple as having a meal without it devolving into an all-out brawl.” Sakura turns, leaning against her door as she continues her rant. “And even when they manage to behave themselves for five minutes, the tension is so thick you could cut it with a kunai. I mean, can’t they take the rest of us into consideration? Even just a little? I mean, my god, they really just need to–”

“Kiss.”

Kakashi hovers next to her, and the way he leans – _ever so slightly_ – into her personal space derails her train of thought. “What?”

“They need to kiss and get it over with.” Kakashi’s gaze sweeps over her lips, and her pulse races. “It’ll make our lives a lot easier.”

“Wait… so you think their fighting is–?”

“Foreplay.” He tugs on a section of her loose hair, twirling it around his finger before bringing it to his lips. “You disagree?”

“I– well… no, actually.” Sakura huffs, irritated that she hadn’t seen what was so glaringly obvious. “Damn. I guess we’ll have to keep the team dinners, then.”

Kakashi shifts his weight, head tilted back in surprise. “Really?”

“Of course.” Sakura grins. “A picnic lunch this time, I think. Maybe on the training grounds? It’s just terrible, though. The rest of us are going to suddenly come down with a bad case of food poisoning. Naruto and Sasuke will just have to enjoy the meal without us.”

“Have I ever told you how sexy your mind is?”

“Maybe once or twice.” Sakura grabs him by the vest as she raises herself up on tiptoes. “Now, hurry up and kiss me before I decide to go to bed alone.”

**.oOo.**


End file.
